Klaine week 2013
by LauridsenA
Summary: My tribute to Klaine week 2013.
1. Monday: Early Klaine

**For Klaine week 2013**

**Themes: **

_**Monday: Early Klaine**_

**Tuesday: Skank/Badboy AU**

**Wednesday: Fairytale AU**

**Thursday Naughty+Nice**

**Friday: Anniversary**

**Saturday: Wedding**

**Sunday: Reunion**

**-XO LauridsenA**

"Come on, Kurt! It will be totally fun!" Blaine had tried to convince Kurt to join the Warbler slumber party, for one straight hour now, and still he had no luck in convincing him.

"Blaine, it's a weekday, we have school tomorrow."

"The warblers do this every year, Kurt. The teachers don't even care if we're late for class! Pretty, pretty, please Kurt. It will be lots of fun! I promise there won't be any alcohol, just lots of soda and sweets! Please!"

At last Kurt had had enough of begging, and reluctantly agreed to go to the slumber party. He knew how some of the Warblers acted when they were excited or on sugar, and it wasn't pretty.

…

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Jeff yelled, they had only been there an hour, and already Jeff and Nick were high on sugar.

"YES! LET'S TOTALLY DO THAT!" Blaine yelled, surprising Kurt a bit.

The Warblers agreed to that idea, and everybody sat down in a circle. Kurt a little bit more hesitant, though. The Warblers knew each other, and with Kurt only having been at Dalton for two weeks, it was really easy for him to be the target.

…

"Kurt! Truth or dare!" Nick asked.

"Truth, I guess," Kurt answered, thinking of possibilities he could get for dare, and shook his head a bit.

"Okay, I can work with that. What is your biggest regret?"

"My biggest regret? Hmm.." He couldn't think of any regrets, the only was going to McKinley, but that wasn't really his choice, and it wasn't really a regret. Even though he got bullied, he had a family there with a lot of memories. Oh yeah, there was that one time, he wanted to impress his dad and joined the football team, man he regretted that. Oh, and that one time when he kissed Brittany to impress his dad. Yeah, lets just say he wanted his dad to be proud of him. "Okay, this is kinda embarrassing, but this one time I dressed as my stepbrother for a whole week, and pretended that Brittany was my girlfriend, because my dad drifted away from me. In the end he heard me sing and he said, he was proud of me. So yeah that's kinda what happened."

"Wow, YOU KISSED A GIRL?" Nick yelled.

"Yep, but it was in sophomore year, so it in the past now," Kurt hurried to say. "I believe it's my turn to ask. Jeff, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Nick," Kurt said, loving the faces on the two boys. Everybody could tell that they secretly loved each other, but no one ever dared to do anything about it. But now they had Kurt, who would do exactly what pleased him.

Jeff crawled across the floor to where Nick sat, and put his hand on Nick's cheek and started leaning in. The boys kissed for what seemed like forever, and only stopped because someone, Blaine, cleared their throat. Jeff sat back on his spot and glared at Blaine.

"Blaine, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Kurt."

To say Kurt was shocked, at how quickly Blaine crawled over to him, was an understatement. Soon he felt soft lips against his, and it was the sweetest kiss he had ever had. Well the first one was Karofsky so of course, it was the sweetest kiss. As cliché as it sounds, he saw and felt fireworks, as Blaine moved his lips around Kurt's mouth, sucking at his lips. All too soon Blaine pulled away, and Kurt was breathless. He knew, he liked Blaine, but that kiss just made him fall in love. Needless to say, Kurt was in love with his best friend, and it didn't seem like Blaine noticed or felt the same.


	2. Tuesday: SkankBadboy AU

**For Klaine week 2013**

**Themes: **

**Monday: Early Klaine**

_**Tuesday: Skank/Badboy AU**_

**Wednesday: Fairytale AU**

**Thursday Naughty+Nice**

**Friday: Anniversary**

**Saturday: Wedding**

**Sunday: Reunion**

**-XO LauridsenA**

**Kurt's POV:**

"Hey fairy! Where's your big bad boyfriend? Guess you're all alone today, huh?" Karofsky's voice rang through my ears all day. In all honesty I didn't know where Blaine was, and when he wasn't here, hell broke out.

_Hey B, I miss you. Where are you? -Kxx_

The day couldn't have been worse, Blaine wasn't here, so I got shoved into lockers several times, and if it didn't would keep on the whole day, I wouldn't be able to go home without injuries.

_Seriously B, i haven't seen you all day. I'm starting to get worried. -Kxx_

Before Blaine and I became an item, he would skip classes, just so he could smoke under the bleachers with Puckerman and the Skanks. I was the school freak, the only out gay kid, who wasn't tough enough to take of myself. Blaine was out and proud, even had quite the rumours about sleeping with tons of guys, but he never got picked on or bullied, because everyone was scared of him. Well, everyone except me.

We had started talking together, when our history teacher put us together for a project. I seriously thought, I was going to do it all by myself, but then he surprised me. He helped me with all of it, and we even ended up getting an A, which is the highest I have ever gotten in History. Not only, did I get an A, I got a boyfriend, too.

We had worked on the project at his house, when he just suddenly invited me to Scandals, the only gay bar in Lima. I, of course, was a little hesitant at first, but after a little convincing from Blaine's side, I ended up saying yes.

The whole night we danced up against each grinding at each other, and when it was my curfew, I was sad to go. I had had such a good evening with Blaine, and i was sad to go.

When Blaine drove me home on his motorcycle, he followed me up to the doorway, and kisses me on the cheek. I could feel the heat rise to my head, and Blaine grinned at my blush. He gave me his phone number, with a promise to go on a real proper date. Who would have thought that Blaine Anderson, the schools biggest badass, would ask Kurt Hummel, the school freak on a date?

...

I wondered down the hall, and saw Mercedes just a few feet from me, I waved at her, but before I could see her wave back everything went black, and pain build up in my left arm. The last thing I heard was Mercedes yelling my name.

...

**Blaine's POV:**

"Where is he? Is he going to be okay? God, I knew I should've gone to school today! It's all my fault!"

"Blaine calm down! He's fine, he broke his left arm, but nothing else. It wasn't your fault at all, you couldn't have known what would happen. Mercedes saw it all, and Karofsky is suspended from school," Burt assured me, but I couldn't listen.

All I thought about was that, if I had just gone to school today instead of staying home, like a crying girl, I could've prevented this happening.

"Can I see him? Is he awake?"

"Yes you can see him and yes he's awake. He's been asking for you. Go see him, kid."

I hurried down the hall, in the directions Burt gave me, and inside a door, when I came in, it was shocking to see my beautiful boyfriend lay there, with his arm in a cast, and bruised eye.

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry I wasn't in school, I could've prevented this. If I had just manned up and gone to school, you wouldn't be here -" my rambling got cut off by Kurt shushing at me.

"B, stop. It wasn't your fault. Though I would like to know, why you haven't answered your phone all day." Kurt said, he wasn't angry, but he was mad.

"I'm so, so sorry, Kurt. My phone went out, and I didn't sleep at home, because my dad, well, you can guess that part yourself. I was scarred, and I couldn't go to school, my facade wouldn't have been enough today" I said, rembering how my dad yelled at me for being a fag and a failure to the family. I had gotten my grades yesterday, and while it wasn't perfect, it had gotten better, because of Kurt. My dad, of course, didn't think it was enough, and said that me being around a fairy all the time, got my grades down. I had said to him that Kurt wasn't a fairy, and that I loved him, but as soon as I had said that, a steering pain ran through my cheek.

"Blaine, sweetie look at me. Whatever your dad said, it's not true. You're not a failure, your grades have gotten a whole lot of better the last couple of weeks. You do know, that you can come to me whenever that happens, right?" Kurt said, sounding very sincere.

"I love you," I blurted out, and as soon as I did, I realized what I had said, and clasped my hand over my mouth. I was just about to say something, but Kurt beat me to it.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"I love you, too, Blaine"


	3. Wednesday: Fairytale AU

**For Klaine week 2013**

**Themes:**

**Monday: Early Klaine**

**Tuesday: Skank/Badboy AU**

_**Wednesday: Fairytale AU**_

**Thursday Naughty+Nice**

**Friday: Anniversary**

**Saturday: Wedding**

**Sunday: Reunion**

**-XO LauridsenA**

**Past:**

_"Mommy!" 6 year old Kurt yelled, as he ran from the school building, and to where his mommy stood._

_"Hi Kurtsie! Had a good day in school?"_

_"Yes! We got to paint, and Miss Cambwell read a fairytale for us!"_

_"Sounds like you had a big day! How about we go home, make some hot chocolate and you can tell me all about your day, sounds good?" _

_"Yes!"_

_Elizabeth took Kurt's hand and together they walked to the car. _

_Once they were home, Kurt threw his bagpack on the floor and ran to the kitchen to help his mommy make hot chocolate. _

_"Mommy! Hurry up! I want to make it, before daddy comes home! Or else he'll just drink it all!"_

_"We have lots of time, Kurt. Daddy won't be home until late"_

_"Okay"_

_When they had made the hot chocolate, they sat down on the couch with the television running in the background, and Kurt rambling about his day. Elizabeth kept nodding, smiling and trying to understand what he said. Because, damn, that boy could talk fast. After a while Kurt rambling, he stopped mid sentence and started watching the television with an unreadable face._

_"Kurt, what's wrong?" Elizabeth asked a while of, Kurt just looking into thin air. He snapped his head towards his mom, and tears started welling up in his eyes. "Kurt, please, tell me what's wrong. I can only help you, if you tell me." She tried saying, but there went minutes before Kurt said something._

_"Mommy, in the fairytale Miss Cambwell told us, it was a king and a queen. But can't it be a king and a king?"_

_Now Elizabeth understood what this was all about, she had known since, her son was three, that he was something special._

_"Yes, Kurt. Of course it can be a king and a king. No matter what anyone ever tell you, a king can love another king. There is absolutely nothing wrong with that." She said calmly._

_"Thanks mommy." Kurt said and leaned in to hug his mommy._

**25 years later:**

"Elizabeth, sweetie, it's time for bed now" Kurt said to his five year old daughter.

"But Papa, I'm not tired!" Just after she had said that a yawn spread across her face.

"Sure you aren't, how about you go to bed now, and I'll come read a story for you, huh?"

"Okay!"

Five minutes later Kurt tucked Elizabeth in bed, and began looking for something to read.

"Daddy, can you tell me the story of Prince Kurt and Knight Blaine?" The small girl used the puppy eyes, which she definetly had gotten from Blaine, and who could say no to those eyes?

"Okay, sweetie.

Once upon a time in land far, far away, prince Kurt were having a nice picnic with his best friend Mercedes. They had had a really tough day, and just wanted to relax. When they sat down in the garden of the castle, they saw big footprints across the garden. The footprints was bigger than any human feet, would ever be. They supposed it wasn't dangerous, the castle was secured after all, and just shrugged.

After a little while Mercedes went inside to grab something, and while she was inside, Kurt was all alone in the garden.

'Finally you're alone Kurtie' a deep voice said. Kurt turned around and noticed the troll, Dave.

'W-what are you doing here? The castle is secured' Kurt said, fear in his voice.

'Oh, you know, I just wanted to pay my good friend a visit. Oh, and the security, not that good' the troll said.

'HELP! HELP!' Kurt yelled.

'Scream all you want princess, nobody is-' the troll was cut off by the sound of a horse running towards them.

'Leave him alone, Dave!' The shining knight said. He sat on a bright, white beautiful horse.

'NEVER!'

Dave and the knight began to fight. The knight had a sword, he stabbed it in the troll's heart.

'Thank you so much! I don't know how I could possibly thank you enough!' Kurt said gratefully.

'Well, you could let me take you out on a date, beautiful,' the knight said. Kurt began to blush, nobody had ever asked him out on a date, they just supposed, that since he was a prince, he would just take them to be kings.

'I would love that, if I knew your name.' He said.

'I'm Blaine,' the knight said.

'Kurt'

And they lived happily ever after, and got two very beautiful kids, Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson and Toronto Hummel-Anderson

The end"

Kurt looked at his little daughter and smiled. She was fast asleep, and she looked so peaceful.

"She sleeping?" Blaine said from where he stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, fast asleep."

"Okay, now let's go to bed my prince!" Blaine said enthusiastically. Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's silliness.

"Two seconds, then I'm coming," Kurt said, and Blaine began walking towards the bedroom. "Goodnight princess, sleep tight." When he left the room, he had tears in his eyes, thinking about what his mom had said, all those years ago.


	4. Thursday: NaughtyNice

**For Klaine week 2013**

**Themes:**

**Monday: Early Klaine**

**Tuesday: Skank/Badboy AU**

**Wednesday: Fairytale AU**

_**Thursday: Naughty+Nice**_

**Friday: Anniversary**

**Saturday: Wedding**

**Sunday: Reunion**

**-XO LauridsenA**

_You know that feeling, when you have two sides of personality, and only your boyfriend knows them both? Like for instance, I would never ever let my dad see my naughty side, that would just be wrong. Blaine, however, doesn't feel the same at all. His naughty can come up everywhere, glee practice, family night dinner, restaurants and the list goes on. That's just how he's always been, and quite frankly, it kinda pisses me off. He doesn't have any filter. He can be nice, but he can definetly be naughty._

"Kurt, is Blaine coming to family night dinner tonight?" My dad said, as he sat the table.

"Yes, he should be here in about five minutes. The chicken is almost done. Where'd you say Carole went?"

"She has a night out with the girls from her high school."

Right then the doorbell rang, and Blaine's voice rang through the house. We had decided a long time ago, that since our home was practically Blaine's home, he didn't have to wait for any of us to open the door.

"Hi kid."

"Hi Burt. Had a good day?" He said with the nicest, most dapper voice, as he does when speaking to my dad.

"It'll be better when the buckeyes win tonight!" And then he laughed, he always laughed at my dad's jokes, even though they were never even close to funny. He's just laughing to be polite.

"Oh, no! We are NOT going to watch a football game again tonight. No, no, no, just no. I think we should watch the notebook," I said, as I made my way over to my handsome boyfriend.

"Hi honey."

"Hi," I said breathlessly. Blaine wore my red jeans(yes, we borrow each others clothes, because we are cute like that), a black shirt and a red bowtie. It was the exact same clothes, as he wore at his first day in McKinley. He leaned forward and barely pecked my lips, before he pulled away again. "Why don't we go to the dining room? Food is ready."

"What are we having?" Blaine said enthusiasticly. His cravings for food was almost as bad as Finn's.

"We are having Chicken Parmesan with rice," I said with a grin on my lips.

We sat down at the table, Blaine and I besides each other, and dad opposite us.

When we had finished eating, we sat at the table talking for a bit, and after awhile I could feel Blaine's hand brushing up and down my thigh. I quickly batted it away, before it would become awkward with my dad sitting just opposite us. But after a little while I could feel his hand again, I quickly batted it away, again, and excused us from the table. We went to my room, and Blaine attacked my mouth with his. I, however, pulled away.

"Blaine, you've got to stop this! My dad is just downstairs, and not two minutes ago, he was sat opposite us! Can't you just please be nice for the rest of the evening? Then tonight you can be all kinds of naughty," I winked at him.

"Okay, promise we can do it tonight, though?" He said with his big puppy eyes and his lip sticking out.

"Yes, promise. Now lets go downstairs and help my dad with the dishes," I said, and kissed his pout away.

The rest of the evening, Blaine behaved really well. Which, as promised, ended in a hot make out session, when we were supposed to sleep.


	5. Friday: Anniversary

**For Klaine week 2013**

**Themes:**

**Monday: Early Klaine**

**Tuesday: Skank/Badboy AU**

**Wednesday: Fairytale AU**

**Thursday Naughty+Nice**

_**Friday: Anniversary**_

**Saturday: Wedding**

**Sunday: Reunion**

**HAPPY KLAINE ANNIVERSARY GUYS!**

**-XO LauridsenA**

Kurt was asleep in his bed, wrapped in blanket Blaine had given him. He was silently sobbing. Thinking about how this day, March 15, could have been his and Blaine's 2nd anniversary. They could've been together today, or Blaine would've done something really romantic.

Like last year, when he had put rose petals in Kurt's locker, and left a note that said:

_"Happy 1st anniversary, may there be many more of those! I love you. Meet me in the choir room before Glee Club -Blaine xoxoxo". _

When Kurt had gotten to the choir room, there had been even more rose petals, and there had been a Blaine in the middle of it all. He had looked Kurt in the eye, and then he began singing a mash-up of Teenage Dream and Blackbird. It was so beautiful. Never had anyone ever done something that beautiful for Kurt.

On their first date Blaine had been a real gentleman, and a bundle of nerves. He had been really nice to Kurt's dad. He had taken Kurt to BreadstiX. All in all it had been the perfect date, because Blaine was and is the perfect guy.

That's the problem. Kurt still saw Blaine as the perfect guy. He still saw Blaine as the guy, who he fell in love with. Not the guy who cheated on him. But Kurt was with Adam now, and Adam was great. He was, and Kurt liked Adam. As a friend. Of course, Adam was very attractive. He really was. Except, he wasn't Blaine attractive. Only Blaine could make Kurt melt, just by wearing the right jeans or the right shirt. And goddammit, when Blaine had sent those pictures of him in a cheerios uniform. Kurt just wanted Blaine back. Even though it wasn't possible, Blaine had probably just moved on, and Kurt didn't want to just use Adam as a rebound. Ugh, this thing with boyfriends, good thing he was not a girl.

…

"Kurt! Someone sent you flowers!" Rachel's voice rang through the loft, and interrupted Kurt's trail of thoughts.

Kurt sighed and got up. When he came to the kitchen a vase of roses stood on the kitchen table, with a note on. He walked over to the vase and read:

"_Happy anniversary! I know we're not a couple anymore, but I thought about it, and I just wanted to send you flowers. So if you don't have any plans. Go to the rooftop. I love you so much and I will never stop. –Blaine xoxoxo"._

"So are you going?" Rachel said with a smirk on her face

"You knew about this?" Kurt said, now with a grin spreading all over his face.

"Of course I did! Now go!" Rachel said, shushing Kurt out of the apartment.

…

When Kurt got to the rooftop, there were even more rose petals, all over the roof. Except there was no Blaine, which was just confusing. Kurt walked a little around the rooftop, until he saw a note on the floor.

"_So far, so good. Okay all I want you to do now is listen. Do not turn around. It will ruin it all. By the end you can turn around, or you can leave. Your choice, just think about it. –Blaine xoxoxo"_

And then there was music.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Every day I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings_

_Come back to me, and forgive everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather_

_And stars may collide_

_But I love you until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

_Oh, come what may, come what may_

_I will love you, I will love you_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

"Okay, you can make your choice now, either you will leave, and I will try moving on from you. Which I know will be really hard, because you're the love of my life, Kurt. Or you will turn around, and we will make it through the rest of the year together, and then I will come to New York, and we'll be happy." Blaine said nervously.

30 seconds went by with Kurt just standing there with his back against Blaine. But for Blaine it felt like a lifetime.

And then Kurt turned around and smashed his lips against Blaine's. It was new and familiar at the same time. They could still see the fireworks, a so familiar feeling that they had both missed like crazy. Kurt pulled away and put his forehead on Blaine's.

"Happy anniversary." Kurt said with the biggest smile ever forming on his lips. "We'll get through the last of the year together. I love you so much!"


	6. Saturday: Wedding

**For Klaine week 2013**

**Themes:**

**Monday: Early Klaine**

**Tuesday: Skank/Badboy AU**

**Wednesday: Fairytale AU**

**Thursday Naughty+Nice**

**Friday: Anniversary**

_**Saturday: Wedding**_

**Sunday: Reunion**

**-XO LauridsenA**

One week. One week and Kurt would be married. To Blaine. The love of his life. Kurt had just gotten three weeks off work, so he could get ready for the wedding and go on a honeymoon. Well, Blaine was the one who stood for the honeymoon. Kurt had no idea where they were going.

When Kurt came home, he heard Blaine talking in the living room, and went in. What he didn't expect was to see his husband to be in tears.

"No mom, I understand. Business is important. Go on you business trip." Blaine sighed and hung up. He turned around and saw Kurt with concern in his eyes. "That was my mom, they aren't coming to the wedding. Had some very important business trip." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, Blaine. We are going to have the best day ever with or without your parents. If they aren't coming it's their bad. They are the ones who won't be there to see their youngest song get married." Kurt said and walked over and hugged Blaine. But all to soon Blaine pulled away. Kurt stared at him with confusion in his eyes.

"That's exactly what's the problem. They were there at Coop's wedding, and they were prouder than ever. And, and they can't even make it to my wedding, because of BUSINESS!" Blaine said, his voice rising with every word.

"Blaine, calm down. Honey, you don't need them. If they can't and won't make it to our wedding, then screw them. By the end of next week we will be Hummel-Anderson, that's the most important part. Please, be positive. Just till the end of the honeymoon, then you can be angry. I just can't handle seeing you angry right now." Kurt said, as calmly as possible.

"Okay, but you know you have to change the table plans, right?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"Oh dear god no! It took so long to make it!" Kurt said dramatically.

...

One week and five table plans later, Kurt was standing in the dressing room nervous as hell.

"I can't do it. What if I accidentally say no? What if Blaine runs? What if-" he was cut off by Mercedes shushing on him.

"Kurt, calm down! You love each other. You are going to spend the rest of your lives together. You've had this wedding planned for weeks. Nothing is going to go wrong." Mercedes said trying to calm Kurt down.

"You're right. I knew that, I knew that. But why am I so nervous? I love him, more than anything. I shouldn't be panicking!" Kurt said panicking.

"You're panicking, because you're scared, and you're scared, because you're getting married. From now on, you can't just take a break and flirt endlessly with guys-"

"I have never done that."

"And you're stuck with the same guy for the rest of your life. I was scared when Sam and I got married. But you helped me through it. Remember? You told me that it was going to be the best day of my life. Well, this is yours. Go get married." Mercedes said calmly. "Seriously you have like 5 minutes." She added.

"Okay, do I look alright?" Kurt said, looking in the mirror and fixing his bowtie. He was wearing a tux and a white bowtie.

"You look hot. Now go! Go meet your man at the aisle!"

"You should go, too. You're the made of honor. You're supposed to go down the aisle before me!"

"Oh shit! I'll see you out there!" Mercedes said hurrying out of the dressing room.

…

"Are you ready son?" Burt said to Kurt, as they were getting ready to go down the aisle.

"Definitely."

(_**Blaine, **__Kurt, __**Both**__)_

_**Never knew I could feel like this**_

_**Like I've never seen the sky before**_

_**Want to vanish inside your kiss**_

_**Every day I love you more and more**_

_**Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings**_

_**Come back to me, and forgive everything**_

_**Seasons may change, winter to spring**_

_**But I love you until the end of time**_

As Blaine he kept his eyes on the beautiful man walking to him. Everybody else had vanished.

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love you until my dying day**_

Kurt had a big grin on his face, watching the love of his life standing at the end of the aisle in a tux and a black bowtie.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high_

_No river too wide_

Blaine looked away from Kurt for two seconds, to look at the people in the church. He almost forgot what to sing when he saw two people in the far back of the church

_**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**_

_**Storm clouds may gather**_

_**And stars may collide**_

_**But I love you until the end of time**_

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love you until my dying day**_

_**Oh, come what may, come what may**_

_**I will love you, I will love you**_

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love you until my dying day**_

When they were finished with the song, Kurt had arrived at the aisle, and he leant over to hug Blaine, not expecting to hear what Blaine whispered to him.

"My parents are here."

…

"Do you, Blaine Devon Anderson, take Kurt Elizabeth Hummel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, take Blaine Devon Anderson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Rings please." Sam, Blaine's best man, stepped forward and handed a ring to Blaine, while Mercedes stepped forward and handed a ring to Kurt.

"And now to the vows. Blaine."

"Kurt, you are the love of my life. Before we met, I never thought I could find love. I had gotten beaten pretty badly at a school dance. I had already changed schools, and that was only my sophomore year. But then in the middle of it all, an angel came down to earth and asked me about directions. You are an angel, no matter how many times you say you aren't. You will always be my angel, the man in my dreams, and I promise, I'm never saying goodbye to you." Blaine slipped the ring on Kurt's finger, it was fitting perfectly

"Kurt."

"Thank you. Thank you for being here. Thank you for being you. You saved me, Blaine. If I hadn't met you that day, I would've gone home and cried myself to sleep, like any other day. But instead of crying, I smiled. I smiled for days. Every time I saw you, I smiled. Still do. You were, are and always will be the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than anything in the whole world, and I can't wait to start a family with you." Kurt slipped the ring on Blaine's finger, and by this point they were both crying.

"You may now kiss the groom."

Blaine stepped forward and kissed Kurt like they had done after West Side Story. He pulled away, took Kurt's hand in his, and they began walking down the aisle together.

…

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here? Weren't you going on some business trip?" Blaine asked his parents. As soon as they had gotten to where the party was being held, he hurried to find them.

"We talked about it, and we agreed that we wouldn't miss the biggest day in you life." His mom said. Blaine hugged as tight as he could, afraid that he'd let go, she was gone. Eventually he pulled away, though.

"Dad?"

"Congratulations son." His dad said and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

…

"I think, it's time for me to say something now." Burt started.

"A long time ago, I had this little boy who loved nothing more than to make tea parties, playing with his dolls or playing dress up. Now he's all grown up, married, about to start a family, and has been through so much crap, it's not even fair.

When Kurt was 8 years old, he lost his mother, he lost the only woman in his life. And for a while there, he kind of lost me. We didn't deal with the death very well, we almost didn't talk to each other. But after some time things went back to, I wouldn't say normal, because it never became normal again. We survived it, together.

And then when Kurt was 16, he had the hardest time of his life. He dealt with bullying while his old man was in coma. Later on, he met this great guy. And he just wouldn't shut up about him. I know how you changed my son's life, Blaine. And I want to say thank you. Thank you for saving my boy, and thank you for saving our family. You're always welcome.

Cheers to the married couple!"

Kurt hurried up and hugged his dad. "Thank you dad. I love you".

"Thank you, Burt." Blaine said, when Kurt had let go. "Uhm, Kurt. We have to leave now, if we want to catch the plane."

"Oh yeah, where are we going?"

Blaine didn't answer, just ignoring Kurt's question, and went up to the mic stand.

"I want to thank you all for coming. It means a lot to both of us. Now, Kurt and I have a plane to catch, but you can just party on. Oh, and yeah, Kurt, we are going to the Caribbean's."


End file.
